


Birthday Surprise!

by Missmavel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, Knotting, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmavel/pseuds/Missmavel
Summary: A girl gets a dog for her fifth birthday. Eager to show him the ropes, he soon shows her more than she bargains for.
Relationships: dog/ daughter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 488





	Birthday Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story I have written. I do hope you enjoy to your hearts content and lavish in the awful things we do.

Down in the kitchen Jenna was making her daughter a birthday cake. She chose to make the icing butterscotch with purple lettering saying "_Happy Sweet 5th Birthday". _The smell of the cake wafted through the kitchen sending a nice aroma throughout the house. The door opened letting in a gust of wind, disturbing the nice warm atmosphere. "Honey I'm home. I got him." A jingling noise brought the attention of Jenna, walking out to see what her husband brought. There prancing around was a golden retriever with beautiful curls. His tongue stuck out as he looked up at Ben. Jenna's eyes widened in excitement. "He is perfect. Emma will love him. Quick and put a bow on him."

Upstairs a young girl opened her eyes, smelling something delicious from the floor below. She rubbed her crusted eyes and blinked a few times. "Mom?"  
she inquired but no answer came. As she stepped onto the floor, her blue flowery night gown nearly touched the floor, skimming her feet as she walked down the stairs. Down the stairs, before reaching the bottom step she could see her mom and dad standing by the green couch with a furry dog in the middle. He jumped and let out a bark. Both Jenna and Ben shouted "Surprise! Happy Birthday!". Emma stood frozen in place, full of excitement and heart pounding adrenaline, then her feet sprinted to the dog. Hands and fingers sliding between the fur, touching every inch. Finally she let her eyes look up to her parents. "Thank you so much. Whats his name?", she asked. Jenna looked at Ben who then looked down do his daughter. "Its your dog Emma, you decide on his name." This made Emma even more happy, her but fidgeting. She looked at the dog, looked at his smile and beautiful golden brown eyes. She gave it another second and said "Sampson. I want to call him Sampson." She laid her head in Sampson's chest and smiled. 

After the birthday candle was blown and cake was eaten, that left time for Emma and Samson to play and get to know each other while mom did the dishes. Outback Emma showed Sampson the swing set, where she fell off and scrapped her knee two weeks ago then moved to the grass where he will potty. "Here Sampson. This is where you will go potty. You just sit and go. That's what i do, but i potty on the toilet cause that's where humans go". She imitated how squatting and pretending to potty for the dog. In the kitchen, Jenna is watching through the window as she is doing the dishes. She sees her daughter trying to show the dog how to go to the bathroom and she can't help but laugh to herself. The wind picks up and she yells out the window to her daughter, "Emma! Come in and change your clothes, its getting cold out there." Her daughter agrees and walks into the house with Sampson at her heels. Emma goes up to her room which is covered in lime green walls with white siding on the bottom. On the walls were pictures of Paw Patrol and PJ Mask which are her favorite shows right now. Sampson starts putting his nose to the floor, sniffing under everything. Socks, bed, clothes and even her underwear. Weird dog thought Emma but she brushes it off as she takes off her nightgown, leaving just her blue underwear. Sampson who was finished licking the child's underwear looked up to Emma with curiosity. He sniffed Emma's face then began licking her all over. His tongue was warm and wet, gliding over her cheeks, nose then finally touching her lips before she pushed him away. "Enough Sampson. I need to get changed. No time for kisses right now." He backed down and then curled in the front of her bed, watching her intently. Emma turned around and opened up her dresser to pick out clothes for the day. She pulled out blue jeans and a pink shirt with unicorn on it. Before she was done she decided to change her underwear into a orange one that has colorful stars on it. She threw her clean clothes onto the bed and slid her last garment off. letting it fall to her feet then shaking it off onto the floor. Sampson got up with the movement of the girl and went sniffing to object that fell onto the floor. He pushed his nose into the blue underwear, letting out small licks, then fully chewing onto the underwear. Emma quickly made a grab for it, her small plump butt in the air and she played tug of war with the dog. He pulled and she pulled too. Drool lapped from his lips. "L-let go!", she commanded, pulling as hard as she could. The dog opened his mouth, letting the piece of cloth go which flew sky ward and Emma fell on her back. 

Emma laid on her back, with nothing to cover her. Her small chest bear with tiny succulent nipples that poked with the chill in the room. The dog came up to her, sniffing her face, stepping a paw onto her stomach. He kissed her neck, licking till it was cold with slobber. The tongue started slow, sliding down her chest gradually speeding up his tongue, brushing it over her nipples. This made her body spasm and cause her a weird feeling. She couldn't describe but knew this wasn't right. She tried to command him to stop and push him off but he was far too strong. He just continued to brush his tongue over her small tits, making sure each one got attention. Sampson was beyond controlling now. His fur was brushing her young girl hood, tickling the clitoris. Emma's response was to cover her private area so nothing would be touching it but in doing so she felt something warm and sticky brush her hand. She bent her head to the side and saw down under the dog something pink that extended from the dogs penis. She knew it was a penis part because Sampson was a boy, and all boys have penises. She was shocked that this was happening. Sampson licked her whole chest, then he continued to move down to her mound, small and pale with soft lips that showed signed of becoming moist. He sniffed around the area, his nose brushing across the top of her clitoris which sends a shudder through Emma's body. A feeling of a need to feel it again. She know this isn't okay but kept feeling his nose brush against her lips, opening them with his tongue. The horrible is happening and Emma can't do anything about it. "No, no, no Sampson. You can't do that!" she wails, but to no avail. Sampson just kept licking her labia, sliding his tongue between the two folds. Her legs shake and tremble, finally giving in she spreads them to give Sampson full view of her vagina which he gladly takes as his own. His body starts to hump the air as he pushes deeper into her fleshy hole, tasting her wetness. His penis pushes further out from its sheath, humping more furious. 

Jenna who was wondering what was taking Emma so long made the trip up the stairs, silently walking to her door which was cracked open. Before knocking, her eyes widened with the scene that portrayed in front of her. Her five year old daughter lay naked on the floor, with their new dog licking at her little pussy. Shocked she was about the walk in to the stop this awful scene but something stopped her. Down below, her vagina pulsed. It grew wet with watching her daughter get eaten by the dog. This is so wrong. I can't sit here and watch my daughter get raped by our dog she thought. But she didn't go in. Instead she watched as the dog soon mounted Emma, adjusting his penis to the right spot as he kept humping the air. After a few tries he reached the child's young vagina. Touching the entrance with great speed, at this point the little girl lets a moan escape her lips then panting as the dog stood on top of her. Quickly the dogs pumped into the small, wet slit of the girls vagina. His penis broke through and pushed deep into her vulva. Sampson began panting as he kept thrusting into the young child, becoming quicker and quicker with desire. Emma started to let out small screams with the pain of her first intercourse. Her arms lay by her head, hands clenched into fists and her eyes closed. Soon the screams died down, growing use to the feeling which started to feel so pleasurable. Her pussy became more wet as the dogs penis came in and out in frequency. She could feel something building down there but didnt know what it was but it made her body begin to shake and her moans louder. Finally making Emma climax, cum pouring out of her pussy. Hot liquid leaked down onto the dogs penis, soaking into his fur. Sampson who was nearing his moment quickened his pace, grunting and panting till something pushed through Emma's vulva like a knot forming. She let out a yelp and felt this surge of warm liquid pushing into her. She didn't know what it was but it felt weird but she liked it. Sampson laid next to her as his penis still lingered inside of her, waiting for the knot to subside. Emma panted, catching her breath and reeling herself with what just happened. 

Outside the door Jenna stood quietly, her hand rubbing her slit beneath her skirt. She pulled over her underwear, tickling over her clitoris vigorously till she too came. Soaking her legs and moistening her underwear. She turned her back against the wall and cursed herself on how wrong this whole situation was and told herself to fight this urge to keep watching. She let out a sigh as she sat down the floor, pulling up her skirt and looking down to her womanhood that seemed to want more. 


End file.
